New Year's Eve
by Breath-of-Ice
Summary: Hoshi. Malcolm. New Year's Eve.


Breath-of-Ice

_New Year's Eve_

Star-Date: December 31st, 2153

New Year's Eve, a beloved and hated time for all. It's a time to make promises that you won't keep and spend time with loved ones and friends. But how do you celebrate a new year when you're stuck in an expanse of space, many, many lightyears away from family?

This was what was floating through Hoshi's mind as she walked to corridor on the starship _Enterprise_. Everyone on the ship was on edge. They were stuck in The Expanse, hunting for an alien race hell bent on destroying Earth, not much to celebrate.

But still Captain Archer attempted to have some cheer and cause for celebration. He made duties light today, encouraging people to kick back and relax, much to the rebuffs of Lt. Malcolm Reed. They were in the Expanse for a reason, to find the Xindi and stop them. This was no time to be light on duties. Hoshi had to admit, he did have a point.

As she was thinking Hoshi had made it to the mess hall, where the New Year's party was already in progress. Trip had dug up an old episode of some show called "Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve", which was playing on the screens scattered throughout the room. According to Hoshi's watch it was 2300 hours, only one more hour left until the year 2154.

"Hoshi! Over here." Travis called. He was standing at the bar with Trip and Malcolm. She meandered through the crowd towards them.

As she approached the bar, Trip asked, "What's your poison?"

"Whatever you guys are having is fine."

"You look great, Hoshi." Malcolm, in his sharp British accent commented.

She was dressed in a red tank top and white capris. He black hair was down for the occasion, thrown casually over her shoulder.

Hoshi had to admit that the guys looked good tonight as well. Trip was wearing some nice black pants and a magenta polo shirt. Travis' red shirt looked stunning against his chocolate skin tone. Even Malcolm looked quite dashing this evening. He was running his hands through his hair, causing it to be messy. He wore a suit jacket over a nice shirt paired with some jeans. Attraction stirred in Hoshi, which she quickly squelched.

Trip handed her a darkly colored drink and Hoshi took a swig. "Are you having a good time?" Travis questioned.

"I guess. I just hope that I don't have a big headache tomorrow." Hoshi joked.

They all laughed but Trip seemed distracted. He had spotted T'Pol across the room, staring at the large crowd of people that had assembled in Times Square on the tape. He quickly excused himself and went to her.

Travis, Malcolm and Hoshi chatted a little more, until Travis then excused himself to speak with one of the female MACOs. Silence engulfed the two remaining crew members. Malcolm was about to say something when cook leaned over the bar.

"Lt. Reed, Ensign Sato, do you have a moment?" The two nodded.

"Great. I need you two to go into the kitchen and grab some more of the appetizers. I would do it my self, but I'm a little tied up at the moment."

Hoshi followed Malcolm into the kitchen, where there were trays of little finger foods. Each grabbed two trays and made their way to the door, where they exited. Or would have, if the door was unlocked.

Hoshi sighed and set her tray down. They weren't going anywhere for awhile. They obviously couldn't force the door open and if they tried to contact someone no one would probably hear. It was half an hour till the countdown. It would be too loud to hear them.

"Quite a predicament we've gotten ourselves into, hmm Hoshi?" Malcolm asked.

Hoshi sat. "Yeah. Some New Year this turned out to be huh? All alone drifting in space, with no family, outside friends, dates."

Malcolm sat down next to her. "I know what you mean. I wish my sister was here. She always made parties like this fun."

"Only another five minutes."

There was a brief silence.

"Well, at least I won't be spending new years alone for once." Malcolm said.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never spent new years with someone. Well, once in college. I always go to parties and such, but when the ball dropped, I was left in the cold, no one to spend it with."

"Yeah. That happened to me a lot too. But the worst part is when you go to a party and your date kisses someone else." Hoshi said, dejected.

"I'd never do that to someone." Malcolm responded.

"I wouldn't think so." She turned to him, eyes locking. Her watch beeped.

"It's starting." Malcolm said. They began the countdown.

"10, 9, 8," Hoshi's attraction stirred again, "7, 6," They inched closer, "5, 4," Breath against breath, "3, 2…"Their lips met. Hoshi wasn't sure who had started the kiss; she just knew that she didn't want it to end. Malcolm's hand moved to her cheek, cupping her face. Hoshi's arms wrapped around his neck, drawing him closer.

He pulled away and scooted towards the door. Hoshi's eyes flashed hurt. Didn't he like kissing her?

"What's wrong?"

"I…I…I did it on impulse. I swear, it doesn't have to mean anything." Malcolm said, flustered.

"But, what if it meant something to me Malcolm? What then?"

"Well, that's completely hypothetical isn't it? How could kissing me be meaningful?" His discomfort was growing.

Hoshi leaned in closer to him, "Oh but it did Malcolm. I've…secretly wanted that to happen for a long time now." She confessed, looking away.

Malcolm's hand moved her head towards him, "Really?" His eyes full of questioning.

She met his eyes, "Yes Malcolm. _Really._"

"Well, that's a stroke of luck. So have I." They smiled and Malcolm leaned in to place another kiss on her lips when the kitchen door slid open.

"There you guys are. We've been looking all over." Trip stated. Noticing their awkward positioning he questioned, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

The two on the ground had backed away from each other and were now standing.

"Not at all Trip. Not at all." Malcolm said, dusting off the dirt from his jacket.

"Good, now let's get back to that party!" Trip shouted and walked out into the main room.

Malcolm turned to Hoshi, "Happy New Year Hoshi."

"Happy New Year Malcolm." They started to walk out, a sly smile plastered on Hoshi's face. She slid up to his ear and whispered, "If you want it to be even happier, my quarters, fifteen minutes."

She missed the utter look of shock on his face.

**AN:** I wanted to have the two kiss, but in a way that it could or could not prelude to a relationship. Reviews are appreciated. :D


End file.
